


Ocarina of Time: A Shakespearean Play

by Alto_128



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Iambic Pentameter, Screenplay/Script Format, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alto_128/pseuds/Alto_128
Summary: Within the forest east of this land vast,A race of children their abode this makes.To each a fairy owned from times long past,Except one lad, for his fate yet awakes.A Shakespeare-style adaptation of Ocarina of Time.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Act I: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any scholars of Shakespeare if I make mistakes with the archaic language or iambic pentameter. This is my first foray into such matters. With that aside, hope you enjoy!

_Enter a_ BARD _with a musette._

BARD:  
Within the forest east of this land vast,  
A race of children their abode this makes.  
To each a fairy owned from times long past,  
Except one lad, for his fate yet awakes.  
Predestined for a journey filled with strife,  
For Farore’s vast courage he doth possess.  
To vanquish evil, he shall chance his life  
A fate as Hero must he acquiesce.  
Adventure awaits ye, dearest listeners,  
An eldritch vice of yore wastes yonder land.  
For all seems lost bar one key feature;  
A sorcerous aerophone straying time’s hand.  
Alas, for now shall ye wait patiently,  
The boy’s adventure begins presently…

_Exeunt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bard may or may not be Kass.
> 
> Uploads will probably be infrequent. I've nearly finished writing the first scene, so expect it tomorrow (30/6/20), but I do hope to see this through to the end. Inspiration is heavily drawn from the manga, but I'll keep some aspects of the game such as Dark link appearing in the Water Temple instead of Kakariko.


	2. Act I: Scene I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene I of the Shakespearean adaptation. Covering a day in young Link's life before Ganon sends Gohma to attack the Deku Tree.

**Kokiri Forest, day. A public place.**

_Enter_ MIDO _and the Kokiri taking place on stage. Enter_ LINK _in haste._

LINK:  
Apologies! The Great Deku Tree’s tale  
Hath not drawn conclusion. I must make haste!

MIDO:  
Halt, Link! Thou art not allowed any further!

LINK:  
Why not, Mido? I shall travel wherever I please.

MIDO:  
For I am the head of Kokiri!  
And thou art a pathetic defection  
Unworthy to hearken the Great Deku Tree.

LINK:  
Do you quarrel? Let me pass, fool!

MIDO:  
Such insolence! If thou doth wish to pass by,  
Show us thy fairy!

_They wrestle._

MIDO:  
Mercy!

LINK:  
Who is pathetic now, thou scaramouch!

MIDO’S FAIRY _flies out and pushes_ LINK.

FIRST KOKIRI:  
Thou get what thou deserve for the sleight  
Of Mido’s honour, foolish lurdan! Lurdan fool!

SECOND KOKIRI:  
I bite my thumb at thee, defective buffoon!

LINK:  
Cowards! Thy fight was not just!

MIDO:  
Whom doth thou claim to fight unjust?  
One’s fairy is but another body part  
Like an arm, or a leg.

 _Enter_ GREAT DEKU TREE.

GREAT DEKU TREE:  
What is the meaning of this commotion? 

FIRST KOKIRI:  
Zounds! He sees us. Let us away!

MIDO:  
Farewell, no-fairy spoony! 

_Exeunt_ MIDO _and the two Kokiri_

GREAT DEKU TREE:  
Take courage, Link. Pay no heed to Mido  
For thou art destined for a fate grander  
Than what the Kokiri at present know.

LINK:  
Then why must I endure such foul slander?  
Great Deku Tree, wherefore am I estranged?

GREAT DEKU TREE:  
In time shall thou learn thy rightful nature.  
Thenceforth thy manner shall be of marked change.

LINK:  
But sooner I wish to know than later.

GREAT DEKU TREE:  
Mine answer doth not change, have patience thus.

LINK:  
Thy answer hath not changed sithence my youth –  
If that is all, then there’s naught to discuss.  
Thus I bid thee farewell, Great Tree. Adieu.

 _Exit_ LINK.

GREAT DEKU TREE:  
_(aside)_ Due west, evil presence has arisen  
Defeating it shall be young Link’s mission.  
But now, he shall enjoy his youthful days  
Within the forest and my watchful gaze.

 _Exeunt as_ LINK _returns with_ SARIA, _bearing a sling._

SARIA:  
Didst thou make thy sling by thine own hand?

LINK:  
Verily! For now I can fetch fruit from  
The highest most branches.

_He shoots._

SARIA:  
O, well said, Link!  
Thy shot was straight and true.  
’Tis wondrous how thou canst devise the thoughts  
To fashion and use such a clever tool.

LINK:  
Am I of such difference to the others?  
Mayhap it be the reason that I hath  
Not yet received a fairy of my own.

SARIA:  
O Link, thy brilliant fool! Stop thy worry  
Such trivial matters matter not, for thou  
Art still in mine eyes a truly worthy friend.

LINK:  
Truly?

SARIA:  
Verily. Fairy or no fairy,  
My closest friend art thou. 

_Procures ocarina_

SARIA:  
Come, friend! Let us be merry, I shall play  
And let us be carefree. Come, Link! Come dance! 

_They dance._

LINK:  
O, Saria! 

SARIA:  
Yea?

LINK:  
As of last eve, now thrice have I been plagued  
By dreams unknown. ’Twas only then did I  
Recall to tell of them to thee. 

SARIA:  
Indeed? Of what sort?

LINK:  
Darkness. Afore mine eyes is an abode  
Of majestic size. Pointed spires sharp  
Doth decorate its grand, imposing roof.

SARIA:  
It seems thou saw a castle in thy dream.

LINK:  
A castle? What doth that be?  
_(aside)_ Why doth an object I know not  
Appear within this strange, repeated dream?

SARIA:  
Across a mighty field of green, quoth he  
Great Deku Tree, away from the old forest  
Thou must adventure, if thou wish to see  
The royal castle grand in the nor’west.  
Thy world is vast beyond the forest walls,  
With many countries, people and their tribes.  
But be forewarned, for monsters lurk with their claws,  
Thus draw thy sword and cut them down to size.  
A legend tells of sacred realms which seal  
Immense strength locked away by goddesses three.  
Yet evil looks for power to steal,  
But hath not discerned where, fortunately.  
_(yawns)_ O, look! The sun at present sleeps.  
Return home I shall, I bid thee a slumber deep.

 _Exit_ SARIA.

LINK:  
The world beyond the forest familiar?  
I wonder what it shall be like –  
To journey o’er such lands vast.  
Or see the castle from my dream unmarred  
By hazy recollection’s darkened fog.  
To deal in battle against monstrous foes  
My sword which glimmers in the sun’s bright rays.  
Will I have gained a fairy of mine own?  
To guide me on adventure through and through?  
Or mayhap I shall not and travel lone.  
Of friends, will I find more? Nay, ’tis certain  
That I shall forge new bonds of close friendship.  
But forget I shall not, of the forest  
Along with steadfast friendships I have made.  
If I thus voiced my thoughts to my dear friends  
What would they think? Of leaving the forest  
That which is deemed sacred to our strange lives.  
Of Mido, I shall miss not. Nor will he  
Be wont of mourning if I were leaving.  
Of Saria, my closest companion:  
Thou art the boon that I shall sorely miss.  
The music from thy ocarina sweet  
And joyful were our dances to the tune  
Of the song of the forest, warm and glad.  
Now I shall ponder the opine of thee,  
Great Deku Tree, will thou let me venture  
Far from the forest known and familiar?  
Perchance thou sayeth nay. What shall I do?  
’Tis likely that shall be thy answer.  
Alas! I can only dream.

_Exeunt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Next post will definitely not be for a while as I have other work I need to finish. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
